maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffordfield
This segment is a parody of Cloverfield and Clifford the Big Red Dog. This segment is from the episode Cliffordfield, Big Time Rushmore. Plot Characters from popular TV shows celebrate a bon voyage party. Freddie films it and they tape it over Kermit the Frog's American Idol audition, and it's also revealed that Miss Piggy dumped him. The party is crashed by Clifford, who attacks a city. Clifford murders Zack and Hannah Montana (and Miley Cyrus' wig comes off while she cries about the loss), and something comes off of Clifford and attacks Sam. They call the FBI (who are actually the little green guys from Toy Story) and they are terrified of a little dog, let alone a giant Clifford. Freddie announces that the video (he filmed the attack) might be the only evidence of Clifford's betrayal, and before he can give an important message, Kermit's American Idol audition tape comes back on, ending the segment. References *Disney *Nickelodeon *Kermit the Frog *American Idol *Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it) *iCarly *The Suite Life on Deck *Hannah Montana *Jonas Brothers *Marmaduke *Kids Choice Awards *Toy Story *Sesame Street *SpongeBob SquarePants Characters *Clifford *Zack *Cody *Carly *Sam *Freddie *Demi Lovato *Selena Gomez *Miley Cyrus *Hannah Montana *Kermit *Kevin Jonas *Joe Jonas *Nick Jonas *Sarge *Big Bird *Elmo *Oscar *Bert *Ernie Transcript Title: The following footage parodies the movie Cloverfield. If you didn't see it, you didn't miss much. Of course, this won't be very good either. Disney and Nick celebs: Surprise! Carly: Hey Zack and Cody, it's me, Carly. Freddie: ..and Freddie. Sam: Hey, that's my part. Freddie: *slaps* I just want to join everyone here and wishing you... Disney and Nick celebs: Bon Voyage! Carly: All your friends are here. Plus we invited you-know-who, because his girlfriend dumped him. Kermit: Why? Why would you serve bacon at a time like this? Hey, you're not taping over my American Idol audition tape, are you? Freddie: Of course not! What so you think I am? Stupid? Kermit: If you like it, then you should have put some green on it... Demi: Gook luck guys, I just wanted to say you're the- *rumbles* that wasn't me. *farts* OK, that was me. Carly: Look! Out the window. *Roars* *Screams* Title: Cliffordfield Selena: What's going on? Freddie: Clifford thinks everyone wants to play. *Screams* *Crashes* Freddie: Oh, no! Hannah Montana! Not you! Freddie: Miley, Hannah got splattered by a giant dog toy. Miley: Oh, no! My wig! Why?! Why-hy-hy-hy-hy?! Zack: How'd Clifford get so big? Cody: It says he got that way from a lot of love. Disney and Nick celebs: Aww. Cody: Oh, and alot of nuclear waste. Disney and Nick celebs: Eww. *roars* *crashes* Joe: Look out, Zack! *crashes* Cody: Yes! Maybe now I can win a Kid's Choice Award! I mean *fake cries* poor Zack! Freddie: Carly, what happened? Carly: Something came off Clifford and attacked Sam! *screams* Kevin: Oh, no! Giant fleas! Nick: We need help, The army is on its way. Sarge: What do you mean on its way? We been here for half an hour. Word is you got a big dog ar....*screams* Look at the size of it! *screams* Nick: That's just a chihuahua. That's the big red dog. *screams* Freddie: Please. Nobody panic. Elmo: Who's panicking? This is just how we run. *screams* Big Bird: Don't let him get me! I'm a one of a kind children's character. *smashes* BirdBob (Big Bird smashed into SpongeBob): Ok. I see your point. Oscar: Uh oh. I'm getting out of here. *gasps* Oscar: What? This is from my mother's side. *roars* Freddie: We gotta get him away from everyone. (A helicopter covers the Statue of Liberty with a sheet, Clifford thinks it's a fire hydrant.) Freddie: Approximately seven hours ago, Clifford the Big Red Dog appeared in Manhattan, this tape might be the only evi-- Kermit: If you like it, then you should have put some green on it. Ho ho ho ho ho. Trivia *Kermit's song is obviously a parody of the song Single Ladies. *There is a set by Fisher-Price which resembles the city being attacked by Clifford, released in April 2011. *Alfred E. Neuman appeared on the Statue of Liberty. *When Miley Cyrus' "wig" comes off, it is a reference to the Hannah Montana show where Miley wears a wig on stage to hide her true identity. *This is the first time Clifford destroys Sesame Street, despite "Clifford The Big Red Dog" and "Sesame Street" both air on PBS Kids.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marmaduke Category:TV parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments